love confession
by Azn Sakura Angel
Summary: Sakura and syaoran luvz each other, but doesnt tell each other. find out what happens when theres a singin competion! [[ Finished ]]
1. Chapter 0

Love Confession  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
A.N: This is revised v.1 of chapter 1!!!  
  
A.N: This is my first fic. So, R+R and tell me what you think of it. Flames accepted. Hope u like it!!! Disclaimer: I DON'T own CCS cuz it belongs to CLAMP. I only own some of the characters.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Chapter 1  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Place: School Playground  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Syaoran's POV:  
  
*Err.why can't I tell her that I love her? * I thought to myself as I thought of a certain girl with auburn hair and emerald eyes. *She's so beautiful. * I sighed out loud. *I'll probably never have a change with her. Oh, well. At least we're friends. I should be grateful for that, I guess. But, I want to ---* Suddenly, my thoughts were interrupted as I was bumped by my angel.  
  
"HOE!!! Gomen nasai! Gomen nasai! Gomen nasai!" She repeated.  
  
"It's okay, Sakura." Suddenly, I felt myself blushing.  
  
"Hoe?" Sakura asked as she looked up. "OH! Gomen nasai, Syaoran."  
  
"It's ok, Sakura. Don't worry about it." At that moment, I was blushing strawberry-red.  
  
"Umm.Syaoran?"  
  
"Yea?"  
  
"What are you doing here so late?" Sakura asked after several seconds what felt like hours.  
  
"Late?" I asked puzzled. If anything, I'm never late.  
  
"Ya.it's.8:00 a.m. right now." Sakura concluded as she looked at her watch that Yukito gave her before she captured the Snow Card. (A.N: I'm not sure if she still has it though. But it's my fic and I say that she still has it! ^_^;;)  
  
"Sakura, it's only 7:00 a.m. right now. We had day-light savings yesterday, remember?" I told her gently.  
  
"Ooo.I'm gonna kill Kero. I told him to help me set my alarm an hour later and he probably didn't so I would wake up an hour earlier." Sakura said angrily.  
  
"Want me to help you kill him?" I chuckled at the thought of the yellow stuffed animal being killed by two magicians.  
  
"Nah.I mean, he IS my sun guardian after all. I'll spare him this time. But next time." Sakura trailed off. "Well, he better hide before I use one of my cards on him." Then, Sakura laughed at the idea of the "Great Keroberos" being dead.  
  
As she laughed, I stared at her, marveled by her beauty.  
  
Then, she caught me staring at her. "Are you ok, Syaoran?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine." I said as I blushed lightly.  
  
"Hey, you wanna play around until school starts?"  
  
"Sure! Your it!" Sakura said as she ran away from me.  
  
"Hey, no fair! You got a head start!!" I shouted as I chased her.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ A.N. that's it for now, but I'll continue soon! Need at least 5 reviews to continue! 


	2. Chapter 1

A.N: THIS IS THE REVISED V.1 OF CHAPTER 2!!  
  
A.N: LAST TIME:  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine." I said as I blushed lightly.  
  
"Hey, you want to play around until school starts?"  
  
"Sure! Your it!" Sakura said as she ran away from me.  
  
"Hey, no fair! You got a head start!!" I shouted as I chased her.  
  
  
  
ON TO THE STORY!! :  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 30 min. later. "Got ya!" I shouted after minutes of chasing Sakura, breathing heavily. "WHEW! You are one hard person to chase!"  
  
Sakura giggled as she said, "Are you ready or not now?"  
  
"Ya.I'm ready, hopefully, to be chased down by you." I said as I slowly moved away from Sakura  
  
"HEY!"  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ My P.O.V. (A.N.: Yes, I have a p.o.v.!)  
  
Unknown to the two cardcaptors, someone was spying on them. If you look very carefully at a bush one foot away, you would see a blinking red light, moving from time to time. (A.N.: hehe.I gave away who it is, didn't it? Well, if you don't know who it is, KEEP WONDERING!)  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Tomoyo's (A.N.: is that how you spell it? Tell me! I'm not sure!) P.O.V.  
  
OH!! This shot is going to be soooo.. soooo.. KAWAII!! I can't wait until they kiss or at least something to tease them about later.THAT'LL BE SOOO FUN!! I can't wait! But for now, I'll record of what will happen right now until it is time to go to class.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Sakura's p.o.v.  
  
OOOH, MY GOD!! Syaoran is SO handsome when he runs! No wonder all the girls crowed around him during soccer games.I wish I have the chance to tell him how I feel towards him soon.  
  
"Hey, Sakura!"  
  
"Hmm.ya?" I replied.  
  
"Look out for that tree!!" Syaoran shouted. (A.N.: Ya, I know. There's a little "George in the Jungle" in here right now.teeheehee.)  
  
"HUH? HOE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I screamed as I saw a huge tree trunk right in front of me. Suddenly, I only saw black, darkness.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Syaoran's p.o.v.  
  
"HUH? HOE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I heard Sakura scream as I immediately rushed to her where she laid down on the ground, dazed. "Sakura?" I asked, hoping she didn't faint. "Sakura!!!!!!!" I screamed when she didn't move at all. "Sakura." Suddenly, I felt my face get wet and realized that I was crying. Crying for the one person I loved the most, the one person who doesn't even know that I know her.All of a sudden, I mentally smacked myself for being coward for not telling her.missing all those chances when Tomoyo and Eriol locked me up with her.all those chances and I didn't even tell her. And now.she might never ever know the I love her. "Sakura, please.please wake up." I sniffed. "Sakura.please.I love you." I said the last part softly. Slowly, I looked up towards the heaven where Nadeshiko, Sakura's mother, and Clow Reed lived. "Please help her."  
  
As if by magic, Sakura stirred and woke up, showing her bright emerald eyes at me. "Ino.Syaoran.are you crying?"  
  
Quickly, I looked away and rubbed my eyes with my shirt. "Of course not. Are you ok?"  
  
"Yeah.why wouldn't I?" Sakura looked puzzled.  
  
"You mean you don't remember?" I asked surprised.  
  
"Remember what?"  
  
"Remember that.OH!!" I shouted as I realized that she probably didn't remember about the crash with the tree.  
  
"Umm.never mind."  
  
"Ok." She replied as she looked at me weirdly. Luckily, at that moment, the school bell rang, saving me from embarrassment.  
  
"Let's go or else we're going to be late." I said as I walked away from the playground and towards the school building.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ In class Sakura's pov  
  
"Whew! For once, I'm early!" I said in relief. "I guess I'll have to thank Kero for that.Hey! Where's Tomoyo?"  
  
"I'm right here if you will look behind you." A voice said. Just then, the school bell rang loudly into everyone's ears.  
  
"Hoe?" I asked surprised as I turned around.  
  
"oh, hey Tomoyo. This time I'm the one who's on time and you're the one who is in class the second before school starts!"  
  
"Sakura?" Syaoran tapped me on the shoulder.  
  
"Hmm? Ya?" "We better get into our seats now since Mr. Terada (A.N.: Does Mr. Terada teach high school? Oh well. Let's just say that he wants to make sure everyone's ok! ^_^) just came in here."  
  
"Huh? Oh, ya. OK. WHY does school have to start this early?!" I whined even though I went to my seat anyways with Syaoran following me. (A.N.:ok.let's get the seating chart right.Syaoran sits all the way in the back of the last row. Sakura sits right in front of him. Tomoyo sits on the right of Sakura. Eriol sits behind Tomoyo and the right of Syaoran. Is that confusing? Tell me if it is. It MIGHT be confusing. If it is, just think of it the same as when they were in 4th grade! ^-^;;)  
  
"Ok class. Today, I have an announcement to make. In three weeks, there will be a singing contest for everyone in tenth grade, which means all of you can enter if you want."(A.N.: For those of you who don't know, THEY ARE ALL IN TENTH GRADE! Sorry, but that's for all of you to know.)  
  
At this news, everyone started chattering and talking.  
  
"Class." Mr. Terada warned us as the voice level became louder.  
  
Immediately, everyone stopped talking and looked at him.  
  
"Umm.as I was saying." At that point, he glared at everyone. (A.N.: Hmm.DOES Mr. Terada glare at people? TELL ME! If not, just imagine Mr. Terada doing Syaoran's usual glare! ^_~ LOL!) "The prizes are as followed: 3rd prize will be a trophy and a free lifetime pass to any concerts you wish to go to. 2nd prize will be a trophy, a free lifetime pass to any concerts you wish to go to, AND a $5,000 check made out to you. (A.N.: Man, I hope I get to win 2nd prize.even I don't get that much money! And I'm the author! ^_^;;) 1st prize will be a trophy, a free lifetime pass to any concerts you wish to go to, a $5,000 check made out to you, AND 10 free airplane tickets to anywhere you desire. Man, to bad I can't enter. If you wish to enter, please tell me your name and what song you are going to sing. You may tell me before/after recess, before/after lunch, or before/after school. If you want to tell me now, you may. Okay, NOW you may talk amongst yourself."  
  
Quickly, everyone started talking. Eriol, Tomoyo, Syaoran and I started talking.  
  
"Wow! A singing contest! I'll have to enter." Tomoyo said with stars in her eyes. Then, she glanced at us. "I should enter, right?"  
  
"Of course you should!" Eli agreed.  
  
"Everyone gets to hear how the great Tomoyo sings!" I praised.  
  
"You will kick their butts with your voice!!" Syaoran shouted.  
  
"Syaoran." I warned him.  
  
"Ok, ok." he sulked. "I'm sorry, but what I said is true. She CAN knock them down though."  
  
"WOW! Thanks, guys!" Tomoyo exclaimed. "I do want to enter, but I'll think about it today after school. What about you 3? Are you guys gonna enter?"  
  
"Nah." Eriol dismissed. "I don't really like to sing and I'm not really all that about it. What about you, my cute little descendent and my half- daughter?"  
  
"Well, I want to sing, but I don't really want a prize. It's just for fun, right?" I answered. "Well, ya.I think I'm gonna enter. What about you, Syaoran?"  
  
"Umm.I don't think so." Syaoran stuttered.  
  
"Please???" I asked him cutely, at least I didn't know it was cute, (A.N.: lol.aww, too bad sakura's dense. If she isn't she would know that Syaoran loves her! BUT don't worry! She WILL know by the time this fic is done! I WILL make sure of that! ^_~) as I also placed my most irresistible puppy- face.  
  
"Umm." Syaoran answered, as red as a tomato! (A.N.: OMG! Syaoran is so cute when he blushes!!! But, he's for Sakura only.)  
  
"PLEASE?!" I begged him as I placed on my god-irresistible puppy-face. (A.N.: is there a such thing as a god-irresistible puppy-face? Oh well.)  
  
"YA! Please, Syaoran?" Tomoyo joined in with my begging.  
  
"You wouldn't want to make Sakura cry, would you, my descendent?" Eriol smirked.  
  
"Umm.I guess not. I am, after all, outnumbered. Okay, I'll enter the singing contest." Syaoran agreed with defeat.  
  
"YEAH!" I shouted with happiness. As I shouted, everyone in the class looked at me. "Uh.he.GOMEN!!" happily, everyone returned to what they were doing.  
  
"Well, I'm going to tell Mr. Terada I'm going to enter tomorrow. I still have to decide what song I'm gonna sing."  
  
"Me too!" Tomoyo and Syaoran agreed.  
  
"OK! Class, it's time to go to your first class." Mr. Terada said as students filed out of the classroom. Soon, before they knew it, it was time to go home and make their choices for the singing competition!  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
A.N.: WHEW! This is a long chapter for me to write/type. So, I hope you've enjoyed this! And REMEMBER TO REVIEW! Please?  
  
Also, thank you to SSCherryBlossom and Sakura Potato for reviewing! *Hint* *Hint* LOL. PUH-LEEZE REVIEW! I didn't get a lot of reviews for chapter 1!! *sniff* *sniff*  
  
Also! If you know any cardcaptor adoptable sites, especially if they specialize on Sakura, please e-mail me at AznSakuraGirl@aol.com. Many thanks!  
  
OR! If you know any cardcapter/ harry potter crossover fanfics that are pretty much done, or almost done, please e-mail me at AznSakuraGirl@aol.com. Many thanks once again! ^_^ 


	3. Chapter 2

Last time:  
  
"Umm.I don't think so." Syaoran stuttered.  
  
"Please???" I asked him cutely, at least I didn't know it was cute, (A.N.: lol.aww, too bad sakura's dense. If she isn't she would know that Syaoran loves her! BUT don't worry! She WILL know by the time this fic is done! I WILL make sure of that! ^_~) as I also placed my most irresistible puppy- face.  
  
"Umm." Syaoran answered, as red as a tomato! (A.N.: OMG! Syaoran is so cute when he blushes!!! But, he's for Sakura only.)  
  
"PLEASE?!" I begged him as I placed on my god-irresistible puppy-face. (A.N.: is there a such thing as a god-irresistible puppy-face? Oh well.)  
  
"YA! Please, Syaoran?" Tomoyo joined in with my begging.  
  
"You wouldn't want to make Sakura cry, would you, my descendent?" Eriol smirked.  
  
"Umm.I guess not. I am, after all, outnumbered. Okay, I'll enter the singing contest." Syaoran agreed with defeat.  
  
"YEAH!" I shouted with happiness. As I shouted, everyone in the class looked at me. "Uh.he.GOMEN!!" happily, everyone returned to what they were doing.  
  
"Well, I'm going to tell Mr. Terada I'm going to enter tomorrow. I still have to decide what song I'm gonna sing."  
  
"Me too!" Tomoyo and Syaoran agreed.  
  
"OK! Class, it's time to go to your first class." Mr. Terada said as students filed out of the classroom. Soon, before they knew it, it was time to go home and make their choices for the singing competition!  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Chapter 3:  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Still Sakura's pov  
  
"I'm home!" I yelled as I slammed the door to the house where I live.  
  
"Hey, kajuu, (A.N.: is that how you spell monster in Japanese? TELL ME!) You have to wash the dishes today after dinner!" My older brother, Touya, shouted from the kitchen.  
  
"Fine." I grumbled. Washing dishes is NOT my favorite thing to do. "I'm going to my room to do my homework!" I yelled behind me as I climbed up the stairs to my room.  
  
"Dinner's going to be ready when Dad comes home! Come down when we call you!" He called after me.  
  
"FINE!" I yelled.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 7:00 P.M.  
  
"Sakura!!" Dad shouted from the kitchen.  
  
"COMING!!" I yelled as I ran down the stairs.  
  
"What took you so long, kajuu?" You-know-who asked. (A.N.: NOT Voldemort from Harry Potter!)  
  
"I AM NOT A KAJUU!!!!!!" I shouted as I stomped on his foot. I grinned happily seeing that he was howling about his foot and swore that he will take revenge. I sat down as my usual chair. "Today, Mr. Terada told us some exciting news!"  
  
"You mean the singing competition for 10th graders only?" Touya asked after knowing that his foot still works.  
  
"HOE?! How would YOU know about it?!" I was surprised.  
  
"Simple. My college professor (A.N.: I know that touya's to old to be in college, but bear with me here!) told my extra curriculum class that there was a singing contest where only 10th graders can enter. He chose 4 of us to be judges for it."  
  
"OH?!" I wondered. "Who are the 4 'lucky' people?"  
  
"Yukito, Nakura, my latest girl friend, and." Touya answered.  
  
"Who's the 4th person?"  
  
"Me." He completed.  
  
"YOU?! Okay, Yukito, Nakura, your latest girl friend and.YOU?!" I asked bewilderedly.  
  
"YUP!" he said proudly.  
  
"OK." I slowly said. Then I asked my dad, "Otou-san, may I be excused?"  
  
"Certainly."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Up in Sakura's room  
  
"Now." I mumbled. "WHERE is my cell phone that Tomoyo gave me? AH! Here it is." I saw a pink antenna poking out of the floor under my bed. "Hmm.I'll just speed-dial everyone." I pressed the speed dial that rings the whole gang. (A.N.: Tomoyo gave Sakura the phone during the cardcaptoring days. Soon, Tomoyo got blue and green replicas of her and Sakura's cell phones, so she gave them to Eriol and Syaoran. Now, all four of them can talk to 3 different people at the same time!)  
  
ring ring ring  
  
"Hello?" 3 different voices answered.  
  
"Hey, Tomoyo, Eriol, and Syaoran!" I chirped.  
  
"Hi, Sakura." All 3 voices answered. Soon after, they greeted each other.  
  
"Why did you call us, Sakura?" Tomoyo wondered.  
  
"I have surprising news about the singing contest."  
  
"YA? What is it?" Syaoran wondered.  
  
"Umm." I stalled. "Why don't you guys guess?"  
  
"AWW!!! But SAKURA!!!!!" Tomoyo whined.  
  
"Okay. I guess you guys don't want to know. I'll just hang up now and you 3 will find out the secret in 3 weeks!" I tempted. "BUH-BYE!" I said as I pretended to hang up.  
  
"NO! WAIT!!!!!" Tomoyo shouted. With defeat, she said, "We'll guess what the surprise is."  
  
"Hmm." Eriol mused. "Did the prizes change?"  
  
"Nu-uh!"  
  
"Umm.is it something horrible though?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"Ya.it's horrible ESPECIALLY to you, Syaoran." I clued in.  
  
"HORRIBLE ESPECIALLY TO ME?!?!?!?!" he shouted over the phone.  
  
"YA." I said slowly. "Mou.you didn't have to shout so loud, ya know. Everyone from here to Hong Kong can hear you!!!!!!" I said/ yelled over the phone.  
  
"Demo Gomen." (A.N: Can you say that? "Demo Gomen" I'm not sure so tell me if it's right or wrong! PLZ?) Syaoran apologized.  
  
"It's ok, my little wolf." I said.  
  
"NANI?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!? !?!?!?!?!?!" Syaoran, Eriol, and Tomoyo all shouted together.  
  
"HUH?" I was clueless to why they said that so LOUD!  
  
"Umm.Sakura.think over what you just said about Syaoran." Tomoyo said slowly.  
  
"?" I was still clueless.  
  
"Sakura, you said 'It's ok, my little wolf.'" Tomoyo explained.  
  
"So.?" I slowly said.  
  
"MY little wolf?" eriol asked.  
  
"OH! Umm.ya see.uh." I stammered as I blushed furiously. "Ummm.....uhh....emm......eh....."  
  
"It's ok, Sakura. We know your feelings for Syaoran." Tomoyo teased me.  
  
"WHAT FEELINGS?!?!?!?!!? Syaoran and I both yelled together.  
  
"OH! OH HOHOHO!!!!!! Tomoyo laughed manically (A.N.: sorry to those Tomoyo fans, but she IS a maniac right now.)  
  
"?" Everyone was confused, ESPESCIALLY me.  
  
"This will be SUCH a great idea!"  
  
"UH.I'm afraid to ask, but WHAT will be such a great idea?" I asked curiously.  
  
"HUH? Oh, umm.NOTHING will be such a great idea." Tomoyo said quickly. "YA.that's it! NOTHING will be such a great idea. Uh-huh! Ya! That's it!"  
  
We all sweat dropped. "OK.." We ALL didn't believe her for a second!  
  
"Anyway, let's get back on subject!" I reminded them.  
  
"Oh ya." Everyone remembered.  
  
"Umm.will Syaoran die or something?" eriol asked.  
  
"In a way, I guess." I answered.  
  
"I'M GONNA DIE?!?!"  
  
"IN A WAY!" I shouted back. "YA!"  
  
"Does Touya have anything to do with this?" Tomoyo chirped in. "I mean, he ALWAYS said if Syaoran comes near sakura, he will make sure Syaoran will die."  
  
"Correct, Tomoyo!" I cheered. "FINALLY! We're getting closer to the surprise!"  
  
"What? Is he going to be the judge of the contest or something?" Syaoran said with sarcasm. "Ya, right."  
  
"Ya! He IS going to be the judge of the contest!" I sighed loudly. "NOW you guys know what the surprise is."  
  
"NANI?! You mean your evil killer brother is going to be the judge?!" Syaoran exclaimed.  
  
"Uh.ya. That's what I said, didn't I?"  
  
"NO!" screamed Syaoran.  
  
"Sakura! Time to get to bed!" my dad yelled from downstairs.  
  
"Sorry, guys. Got to go! We'll talk more tomorrow okay?" I apologized.  
  
"ok." They all agreed.  
  
"k, bye!" I said as I clicked the phone. Soon afterwards, I fell asleep in bed.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
A.N.: That's the end of it right now! Ya, I know it's boring, but I just finished it today! It's.11:00 right now. *Yawn* Really late. I know this chapter is really boring, but I'll improve the next chapters, hopefully. So REVIEW! 


	4. Chapter 3

Last time:  
  
"Does Touya have anything to do with this?" Tomoyo chirped in. "I mean, he ALWAYS said if Syaoran comes near sakura, he will make sure Syaoran will die."  
  
"Correct, Tomoyo!" I cheered. "FINALLY! We're getting closer to the surprise!"  
  
"What? Is he going to be the judge of the contest or something?" Syaoran said with sarcasm. "Ya, right."  
  
"Ya! He IS going to be the judge of the contest!" I sighed loudly. "NOW you guys know what the surprise is."  
  
"NANI?! You mean your evil killer brother is going to be the judge?!" Syaoran exclaimed.  
  
"Uh.ya. That's what I said, didn't I?"  
  
"NO!" screamed Syaoran.  
  
"Sakura! Time to get to bed!" my dad yelled from downstairs.  
  
"Sorry, guys. Got to go! We'll talk more tomorrow okay?" I apologized.  
  
"ok." They all agreed.  
  
"k, bye!" I said as I clicked the phone. Soon afterwards, I fell asleep in bed.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Chapter 4  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ At Syaoran's Apartment  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Syaoran's P.O.V.  
  
"Why did sakura call me HER little wolf? Could it be that she likes me? Nah.why would a cheerleader like her want to go out with me? A regular soccer player? She is so beautiful. If she DOES like me, why would she pick me out of all the eligible guys out there? Does sakura really like me? If she really likes me, why didn't she tell me? Maybe she's waiting for ME to tell her my feelings about her." With all these thoughts wandering around inside my head, I drifted off to sleep.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Early the next morning  
  
Ring ring ring  
  
"UGH! WHY does the phone have to ring NOW?!" I moaned. I glanced at my alarm clock. "Ugh.it's only 6:00, for god sakes!" (A.N.: Quick Ref I forgot to type before-Syaoran spent most of the night questioning himself if Sakura likes him or not and didn't fall asleep until 3:00 A.M.!! he's supposed to be practicing with his sword right now, but he barely got any sleep so he's cranky right now.maybe throughout the whole day.I dunno. But you'll find out! So continuing on!)  
  
Ring ring ring  
  
I picked up the phone and answered. "Moshi moshi?"  
  
"Hey, Syaoran?" tomoyo's voice rang out.  
  
"YA?" I asked.  
  
"Are you going to enter the singing contest?"  
  
"Yeah.I guess so.why?" I said slowly.  
  
"OH! Nothing, nothing! I'm just wondering here." Tomoyo said quickly.  
  
"Uh-huh." I slowly said once again. (A.N.: I always say, "Uh-huh." whenever I don't believe something. ^-^;;)  
  
"No." she said simply.  
  
I was taken back. I was expecting her to say that she WAS entering, not WASN'T!!!!!!! "YOU, Tomoyo, are not going to enter THE 1st annual singing contest for 10th graders?" I said I with disbelieve. "I don't believe you." I said as I shook my head.  
  
"it's not THAT hard to believe is it?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"YES!"  
  
"So.what are you going to sing?" she asked curiously.  
  
"Umm.a song that will help me confess my feelings for Sakura." I said as I blushed.  
  
"OHOHOHO!!!" Tomoyo laughed. "You mean YOU are going, like, serenade to Sakura?"  
  
"SERENADE?!?!?!" I was shocked. "no, no, no! I'm just going to sing a song that expresses how I feel about Sakura. THAT'S ALL! NO serenading."  
  
"Oh? What song are you going to sing?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"Uh.I rather not say.it's going to be a surprise." I said. Yeah, right. I didn't think of what song to sing yet! Oh well. Tomoyo doesn't have to know that. I thought to myself.  
  
"Oh? So I guess you are not going to tell anything else about the song?" Tomoyo said sadly.  
  
"Yeah, that's about right." I agreed. It IS going to be a surprise because I don't know the song that I'm going to sing yet, so NO one know what song I'm going to sing since I don't even know! I thought as I told a SMALL white lie.  
  
"Ok, I gotta go now. I'm gonna ask Sakura what song she's going to sing." Tomoyo said as she emphasized Sakura.  
  
"Sakura wake up at this hour?" I laughed. "She can barely make it to school now!"  
  
"Ya, well, it's a try worth trying!" Tomoyo said cheerfully as she clicked the phone.  
  
"ok." I said slowly as I hung up the phone.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Kero's P.o.v.  
  
"UH." I said as I stretched my body from my LOOOOOOOONG restful "nap" (A.N.: even though the nap's long, it's not as long as it was before Sakura opened the clow book! LOL! ^_^) As soon as I finished stretching, Sakura's little pink cherry blossom cell phone started ringing. (A.N.: Is that how Sakura's cell phone look like from Tomoyo? I DUNNO!! ^_^;;)  
  
"Now, where is it.?" I started looking for the still ringing phone. "Ah, yes! HERE it is!" if it is that Chinese gaki or that Clow Reed wanna-be, I'm just going to have to hang up on them! (A.N.: HEHE!!! I know!! Kero knows that Eriol is REALLY half of clow reed's reincarnation, but it's MY story, and I want him to hate BOTH Syaoran [which he already does {HEHE!!!}] AND Eriol [which is new] cuz it's a total new turn for kero.) "Moshi moshi."  
  
"Hey, kero?" Tomoyo said.  
  
Yes!!!!!! NOT the gaki or the wanna-be!!!!!! I shouted gleefully. "What is it, Tomoyo?"  
  
"Hmm.you answered the phone, so I guess Sakura didn't wake up yet, right?" Tomoyo guessed.  
  
"Yep!" I said. "You want to talk to Sakura, right?"  
  
"UH-HUH, UH-HUH, UH-HUH!" She shouted. (A.N.: Hehe! A lil bit from "The emperor's new groove." Hehe! I just LOVE to take some stuff from movies and put them in my fic!)  
  
"Ok, hold on." I commanded as I pressed the hold button and placed the phone down on Sakura's desk where it wouldn't be broken in a few minutes. (A.N.: don't what will happen, eh? Hehe.) Within seconds, I transformed from Kero to Keroberos. In my true form, I shouted in Sakura's ear without making anyone else waking up. "Sakura!!!!!"  
  
"HOE!!!!! AHHHHH!!!!!!" Sakura kept screaming once she woke up and saw me as my true form. "KERO!!!!!!!"  
  
"Umm..Tomoyo's on your cell phone." I said sheepishly as I changed back into my "borrowed" form.  
  
"err." she growled. (A.N.: Sakura growls right? Well! If she doesn't, imagine doing Syaoran's growl whenever he's mad! ^_^ ) Then she picked up the phone from the desk. "Hey, Tomoyo?"  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Sakura's p.o.v.  
  
"Sakura!!!!!!" a voice shouted through my head.  
  
"HOE!!!!! AHHHHH!!!!!!" I kept screaming once I woke up and saw kero in his true form. "KERO!!!!!!!"  
  
"Umm..Tomoyo's on your cell phone." he said sheepishly as he changed back into his "borrowed" form.  
  
"err." I growled. I picked up the phone from the desk. "Hey, Tomoyo?"  
  
"Hey, Sakura! I guess that kero woke you up!" Tomoyo laughed.  
  
"Yeah.he managed SOMEHOW!" I said as I glared at kero.  
  
"Good thing he did! I want to ask you something about the singing contest." Tomoyo said.  
  
"OH?" I asked. "What about it?"  
  
"Well, I'm wondering what song you are going to sing."  
  
"OH.I'm not really sure.I haven't really decided yet." I stammered. I haven't even THINK about what song I'm going to sing!  
  
"Oh." Tomoyo said disappointedly. "Well, do you have an idea about what song you are going to sing though?"  
  
"Yeah." I smiled. "I'm going to sing a song dedicated to my crush, ya know?"  
  
"OH.!!!" Tomoyo said knowingly.  
  
"Too bad you don't know who that person is. But, you'll find out who it is in 3 weeks. Hehe." I laughed as I heard Tomoyo groan.  
  
"Fine.bye!" Tomoyo said quickly as she clicked off.  
  
"That's was weird.Tomoyo was in a hurry to hang up." I muttered softly."Oh well, might as well get ready for school now."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
A.N.: WELL! That's the end of that chapter! * claps for a well done chapter * umm.it IS a well done chapter right.? Tell me.  
  
Also: I NEED YOU READERS' HELP! I NEED A SONG FOR WHAT Syaoran AND Sakura ARE GOING TO SING TO EACH OTHER!! What song would be perfect for each other to sing?!?!?!? AHH!!!!!!!!! SUGGEST SOME SONGS YOU WANT THEM TO SING BY E- MAILING ME OR IN YOUR REVIEW!! NEED IDEAS * RUNZ AROUND LIKE A MANIAC *  
  
NEED SONG IDEAS!!  
  
If you suggest a song title I like, I'll dedicate the chapter when they each sing to you! So you get credit for it!! ^_^ But 1st, you hafta gimme some ideas for songs. Also include the singer/band please. SO HELP PLEASE. THE SOONER, THE BETTER. That way, I can work on the following chapters. The rest of this story is all based on you readers/reviewers!  
  
Until then, Ja ne  
  
Azn sakura 


	5. POST!

SRY!! But this is NOT a chapter. I repeat, this is NOT A CHAPTER. I'm so sorry to all those who were looking forward to it. But the next chapter depends on this..uh...eh...POST! hehe.  
  
Ok, I really need some song ideas in order to update the next chapters. Here are some ideas I have gotten from reviewers already * hint * * hint *:  
  
ANDREW W.K. - She is beautiful - sung by Syaoran - suggested by ARCHANGEMON  
  
Selena - dreaming of you - sung by Sakura - suggested by Jared  
  
Joey McIntyre - Stay the same - sung by Syaoran - suggested by Jared  
  
Mandy Moore - Only Hope - sung by Sakura - suggested by Sakura Potato  
  
THESE SONGS ARE SUGGESTED BY ME:  
  
Mandy Moore - Crush - sung by Sakura  
  
N*sync - Tell me tell me baby - sung by Syaoran  
  
A*teens - Upside Down - sung by Sakura AND Syaoran (not telling what that means)  
  
Leann Rimes - Can't fight the moonlight - sung by Sakura  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
* sigh * that's all the songs I have right now that I'm thinking of using.that's..* counts * 8 songs only!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! OMG!! I want at least 7 more song suggestions!! It's not really that hard, just 15 songs suggested in total, including the songs that I thought up of too. So, if you want the next chapter to be posted, I encourage you to suggest some songs I should use for sakura and Syaoran to sing!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	6. POLL!

SRY, PPL ONCE AGAIN. But I just couldn't help myself. Ok, this is NOT the suggestion box, but a POLL!!!!!!!! A POLL!!!!!!!!!! A POLL!!!!!!!!!!! POLL!!!!!!!! A POLL!!!!!!!!!! A POLL!!!!!!!!!!! POLL!!!!!!!! A POLL!!!!!!!!!! A POLL!!!!!!!!!!! POLL!!!!!!!! A POLL!!!!!!!!!! A POLL!!!!!!!!!!! POLL!!!!!!!! A POLL!!!!!!!!!! A POLL!!!!!!!!!!! POLL!!!!!!!! A POLL!!!!!!!!!! A POLL!!!!!!!!!!! POLL!!!!!!!! A POLL!!!!!!!!!! A POLL!!!!!!!!!!! POLL!!!!!!!! A POLL!!!!!!!!!! A POLL!!!!!!!!!!! POLL!!!!!!!! A POLL!!!!!!!!!! A POLL!!!!!!!!!!! POLL!!!!!!!! A POLL!!!!!!!!!! A POLL!!!!!!!!!!! POLL!!!!!!!! A POLL!!!!!!!!!! A POLL!!!!!!!!!!! POLL!!!!!!!! A POLL!!!!!!!!!! A POLL!!!!!!!!!!! POLL!!!!!!!! A POLL!!!!!!!!!! A POLL!!!!!!!!!!! POLL!!!!!!!! A POLL!!!!!!!!!! A POLL!!!!!!!!!!! POLL!!!!!!!! A POLL!!!!!!!!!! A POLL!!!!!!!!!!! POLL!!!!!!!! A POLL!!!!!!!!!! A POLL!!!!!!!!!!! POLL!!!!!!!! A POLL!!!!!!!!!! A POLL!!!!!!!!!!! POLL!!!!!!!! A POLL!!!!!!!!!! A POLL!!!!!!!!!!! POLL!!!!!!!! A POLL!!!!!!!!!! A POLL!!!!!!!!!!! POLL!!!!!!!! A POLL!!!!!!!!!! A POLL!!!!!!!!!!! POLL!!!!!!!! A POLL!!!!!!!!!! A POLL!!!!!!!!!!! POLL!!!!!!!! A POLL!!!!!!!!!! A POLL!!!!!!!!!!! POLL!!!!!!!! A POLL!!!!!!!!!! A POLL!!!!!!!!!!! POLL!!!!!!!! A POLL!!!!!!!!!! A POLL!!!!!!!!!!! POLL!!!!!!!! A POLL!!!!!!!!!! A POLL!!!!!!!!!!! POLL!!!!!!!! A POLL!!!!!!!!!! A POLL!!!!!!!!!!! POLL!!!!!!!! A POLL!!!!!!!!!! A POLL!!!!!!!!!!! POLL!!!!!!!! A POLL!!!!!!!!!! A POLL!!!!!!!!!!! POLL!!!!!!!! A POLL!!!!!!!!!! A POLL!!!!!!!!!!! POLL!!!!!!!! A POLL!!!!!!!!!! A POLL!!!!!!!!!!! POLL!!!!!!!! A POLL!!!!!!!!!! A POLL!!!!!!!!!!! POLL!!!!!!!! A POLL!!!!!!!!!! A POLL!!!!!!!!!!! POLL!!!!!!!! A POLL!!!!!!!!!! A POLL!!!!!!!!!!! POLL!!!!!!!! A POLL!!!!!!!!!! A POLL!!!!!!!!!!! POLL!!!!!!!! A POLL!!!!!!!!!! A POLL!!!!!!!!!!! POLL!!!!!!!! A POLL!!!!!!!!!! A POLL!!!!!!!!!!! POLL!!!!!!!! A POLL!!!!!!!!!! A POLL!!!!!!!!!!! POLL!!!!!!!! A POLL!!!!!!!!!! A POLL!!!!!!!!!!! POLL!!!!!!!! A POLL!!!!!!!!!! A POLL!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Hehhe...OOPZ!!  
  
Ok, I need all you readers AND reviewers (even though they ARE the readers too.) for this. I want you to E-MAIL ME at AznSakuraGirl@aol.com. If you DON'T HAVE E-MAIL, then.just post your vote in a lil review. It's not really that hard!! In your e-mail, put the subject as: Love Confession Poll Vote. Ok? If you don't put that.well.I might accidentally deleted the mail.but you CAN put the subject as: Love Confession Poll. OR LCPV (Love Confession Poll Vote). In your review, make sure that your reviewing for CHAPTER 6!! On another chapter, then.make sure you put down: Poll Vote. If you just put down your vote, I have NO IDEA what your talking about!!  
  
Inside your e-mail or review, enter the NUMBER that's on the left of the song!!  
  
1 = Andrew W.K. - She Is Beautiful - sung by Syaoran  
  
2 = Selena - Dreaming Of You - sung by Sakura  
  
3 = Joey McIntyre - Stay the same - sung by Syaoran  
  
4 = Mandy Moore - Only Hope - sung by Sakura  
  
5 = Mandy Moore - Crush - sung by Sakura  
  
6 = N*Sync - Tell me tell me baby - sung by Syaoran  
  
7 = A*Teens - Upside Down - sung by Sakura AND Syaoran (not telling what that means)  
  
8 = Leann Rimes - Can't Fight The Moonlight - sung by Sakura  
  
9 = Brian McKnight - Back At One - sung by Syaoran  
  
10 = Britney Spears - E-mail My Heart sung by Sakura  
  
11 = Michelle Branch - Everywhere sung by Sakura  
  
12 = Evan and Jaron - Crazy For This Girl sung by Syaoran  
  
13 = Marc Anthony - My Baby You sung by Syaoran  
  
ok, I need.20 votes for a song in order to use it.like, 10 votes for a song Sakura should sing and another 10 votes for a song Syaoran should sing. Get that? GOOD!  
  
Actually..  
  
instead of sending me an e-mail or post your vote on the review, here is the site for the poll:  
  
http://www.misterpoll.com/768403306.html  
  
just click and vote on the songs you like.  
  
I already voted, in case you were wondering!  
  
VOTE ALREADY, PPL!! All votes anonymous!! It doesn't tell WHO voted for which songs, so vote and you will be known to have been voted, nothing else, unless you would like to tell me that you voted.  
  
If the site doesn't work, just tell me your vote through e-mail (to be anonymous) or through review (just don't log in if you don't want me to know which songs you voted for.  
  
Vote in order for the continuing chapters to be updated.  
  
THX!  
  
Azn_Sakura_Angel, aka Azn Sakura before 


	7. Chapter 4

Ok, herez chapter 4!! FINALLY!!! SO SRY FOR THE WAIT!!! THX 4 ALL THOSE PPL WHO VOTED IN THE POLL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *lotsa hugz to those who voted* On with the story:  
  
~ 3 weeks later: the day of the contest ~ ~ MY POV ~  
  
"welcome, family and friends, to the 1st annual 10th grade singing competition!" the person in charge of the contest (AN: uh....what is he CALLED?!) shouted loudly over a microphone. "As you all may or may not know, there are 3 places. 3rd prize is...2nd prize is...and 1st prize is....." He stopped for a moment cuz all the parents were in awe of the prizes and hoped their own children would win 1st prize.or ANY of the 3 prizes for that matter!! LoL!! "Ok, lets meet the 4 judges right now. This here on my farthest left is Yukito Tsukino. Next to him is Ruby Moon (AN: AHH!!!!! I forgot her "borrowed form"s name!!!!!!! Uh...readers and reviewers, WHAT IS RUBY MOON'S BORROWED FORM'S NAME??!??!?!!?!?) Next, is Touya Kinomoto. Last but not least, Kari ... Now, 1st up,."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Sakura's POV  
  
OH NO!!!!!! I thought to myself. It's already the competition!!!!!!! And I'm next!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! OH NO!!! what if I mess up? What if "HE" doesn't feel the same way? What if I just embarrass myself??????? I wondered all these questions to myself for a really long time. Before I knew it, the manager (AN: I don't know if the guy in charge is called the manager, but I'll just put that in instead of "the person in charge of the contest".) called me out on stage.  
  
Nervously, I walked onstage and stood in front of the microphone. Looking around into the audience, I saw my oniichan, otusan, Tomoyo, Eriol, Syaoran, and other ppl I know. Talking into the microphone, I said, "I'm going to sing Michelle Branch - Everywhere." Swaying to the music, I started to sing:  
  
Turn it inside out so I can see  
  
The part of you that's drifting over me  
  
And when I wake you're never there  
  
But when I sleep you're everywhere  
  
You're everywhere  
  
Just tell me how I got this far  
  
Just tell me why you're here and who you are  
  
'Cause every time I look  
  
You're never there  
  
And every time I sleep  
  
You're always there  
  
'Cause you're everywhere to me  
  
And when I close my eyes it's you I see  
  
You're everything I know  
  
That makes me believe  
  
I'm not alone  
  
I'm not alone  
  
I recognize the way you make me feel  
  
It's hard to think that  
  
You might not be real  
  
I sense it now, the water's getting deep  
  
I try to wash the pain away from me  
  
Away from me  
  
'Cause you're everywhere to me  
  
And when I close my eyes it's you I see  
  
You're everything I know  
  
That makes me believe  
  
I'm not alone  
  
I'm not alone  
  
I am not alone  
  
Whoa, oh, oooh, oh  
  
And when I touch your hand  
  
It's then I understand  
  
The beauty that's within  
  
It's now that we begin  
  
You always light my way  
  
I hope there never comes a day  
  
No matter where I go  
  
I always feel you so  
  
'Cause you're everywhere to me  
  
And when I close my eyes it's you I see  
  
You're everything I know  
  
That makes me believe  
  
I'm not alone  
  
'Cause you're everywhere to me  
  
And when I catch my breath  
  
It's you I breathe  
  
You're everything I know  
  
That makes me believe  
  
I'm not alone  
  
You're in everyone I see  
  
So tell me  
  
Do you see me?  
  
Slowly, my voice faded away as the song came to an end and bowed as soon as there was nothing left to listen. At 1st, I thought they didn't like it since everyone just.STOOD THERE!! But within a few minutes, like the freeze card had just activated for a few minutes, they clapped really loudly. I was SO HAPPY I didn't embarrass myself out there!! As soon as the clapping stopped, I talked into the microphone again, "that song was dedicated to Li Syaoran. Ai shiteru, Syaoran!" I shouted as I stepped off the stage slowly.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ MY POV  
  
"And now, the judges are going to determine Sakura's score." the manager said. "Yukito gives her a.10! Ruby ALSO gives her a 10!! Touya ALSO GIVES HER A 10!! KARI GIVE A 10 TOO!!! UnBELIEVAble, ladies and gentlemen!! Sakura Kinomoto is awarded a PERFECT 10!! CONGRATULATIONS, miss Kinomoto!! Now folks, there is going to be some TOUGH competition now to get 1st place!!"  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~Sakura's POV ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Backstage  
  
WHEW!! I thought. I DIDN'T embarrass myself out there!! AND I got a perfect 10!!!!!!!!!! THIS is SO COOL!!!! Now, I hope Syaoran feels the same way I do...HOPE SO!!  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
AN: ok, that's all for chapter 5!! Chapter 6 should come out soon.maybe in a week or so.well, PLZ R+R PPL!!!!! YOU know who you are!!  
  
Ja ne for now!!  
  
Azn Sakura angel 


	8. chapter 5

AN: SEE?!??!!?!?!? FAST!!!!!!!!!! ^_________________________________________^ !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ok, on with the chapter!!!!!!!  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Syaoran's POV  
  
"Ai shiteru, Syoaran." Sakura said as she stepped into backstage.  
  
"Ok," I said softly to myself. "I hope I didn't imagine it." turning to yamazaki, I asked him, "ok, exactly WHAT did Sakura just say up there?"  
  
"She said 'ai shiteru, Syaoran'" he replied.  
  
"Ok.so I WASN'T dreaming." I said slowly. Suddenly, I realized what that meant.that.meant.that.she.loves.ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Quietly, I leaped for joy. (AN: hehe.................. never really imagined him to be the kind of guy to leap for joy..............LoL.................that's like a really rare chance to read that about Syaoran here!! PUT THAT IN YOUR SCRAPBOOKZ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! [nah.you don't really have to!! But you CAN if ya wanna]) SHE LOVES ME!!!!!! SHE REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY (AN: SO Sry, but I just HAD to put that there!!) LOVES ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WA- HOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
(AN: syoran was so happy he didn't notice the judges announcing Sakura's scores)  
  
Then, I realized that I was gonna be up next.slowly, I came to be sane again. (AN: a lil insane for him 702 wordz back there, ne? hehe!!!!!! PLZ DON'T SUE ME FOR THAT!!!!! Cuz I am BROKE!!)  
  
"And now, here's Syaoran Li singing Crazy For this Girl by Evan and Jaron!!!!! " the manager announced as I stepped onto the stage.  
  
As soon as I stepped onto the stage and in front of the microphone, I began to sing:  
  
She rolls the window down  
  
And she talks over the sound  
  
Of the cars that pass us by  
  
And I don't know why  
  
But she's changed my mind  
  
Would you look at her as she looks at me  
  
She's got me thinkin about her constantly  
  
But she don't know how I feel  
  
And as she carries on without a doubt  
  
I wonder if she's figured out  
  
I'm crazy for this girl  
  
she was the one to hold me  
  
the night the sky fell down  
  
and what was I thinkin when  
  
the world didn't end  
  
why didn't I know what I know now  
  
and right now  
  
face to face all my fears  
  
pushed aside and right now  
  
I'm ready to spend  
  
the rest of my life with you  
  
"I just wanna say, Ai shiteru, Sakura!!" I shouted as the applause coved my announcement. I bowed and left the stage where backstage, I heard the results of my performance.  
  
"Yukito gives him a 10, Nakuru (AN: nevermind!! I JUST remembered ruby moons borrowed forms name!!!!! ^^;;) gives him a 10, Touya gives him a 10, AND KARI GIVES HIM A TEN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Looks like we have a tie here ladies and gentlemen!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
WOW!!! TOUYA GAVE ME A 10?!?!?! I'M SURPRISED!!!!!!!!!!!! I mean, it's not like we are both on nice terms or anything!!! I'll bet my sword that SOMETHING made him give me a 10...I wonder what...or better yet.WHO?!?  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Touya's POV Err...that gaki sang pretty good, I hafta admit.he deserves a 10....BUT!! he DID hurt da kajuu in 4th grade..(AN: * sigh * SO LONG AGO, TOUYA!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ever heard of forgive and forget?!?!) I'll give a 5!! BUT!! He DID say 'ai shiteru, Sakura!!' the NERVE to say that!!!!!!!! I'll give him a 1!! For that!!!!! (AN: -_-;; guess not.oy.) I was about to submit my score for him until Kari asked me what I gave him. I showed her, and she got REALLY MAD!!!  
  
"HOW CAN YOU GIVE HIM A 1?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?! I mean, SURE you must be mad at him for hurting your sister in 4th grade and he DID just say that he loves her, but REALLY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! You ARE pretty low, but I didn't know you were THAT low!!!!!!!!!"  
  
I sighed as I realized what she meant. Hastily, I added a '0' on the back of the the '1' I was going to give him. Trust me, getting kari mad at you is NOT pretty. With my vote as '10', I submitted it.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~Sakura's POV  
  
OMG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! DID HE JUST SAY HE LOVES ME?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!!??!!??!?!?!?!!?!?!!?!??!?!??!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?! ?!!??!?!  
  
"Tomoyo, did he just say he loves ME?!?!?!"  
  
"oohohohoho!!!!! Of COURSE HE DID!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Tomoyo shouted.  
  
"WAI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I cried from over-board happiness!! (AN: LoL!!!!!) Hurriedly, I tried to look for him in the crowd. But then.I realized who was goin to sing next..(AN: hm.I forgot to say, the contestants go into the crowd until it's almost time for them to sing, then they go backstage and onto the stage. After they are done, they go back into the crowds.)  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~My pov  
  
"EXELLENT WORK, Syaoran!! Both Sakura and Syaoran are now tied for 1st place people. Now, lets bring out our next contestant. Heres....."the manager said.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
AN: hehe.cliffy!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Wanted to do 1 for a long time now!!!!! that's all for now!! The 6th chapter might come out soon too!!!!!  
  
K, til next chapter,  
  
Ja ne,  
  
Azn Sakura angel 


	9. Chapter 6

Last time:: ~ ~ ~ ~ ~Sakura's POV  
  
OMG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! DID HE JUST SAY HE LOVES ME?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!!??!!??!?!?!?!!?!?!!?!??!?!??!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?! ?!!??!?!  
  
"Tomoyo, did he just say he loves ME?!?!?!"  
  
"oohohohoho!!!!! Of COURSE HE DID!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Tomoyo shouted.  
  
"WAI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I cried from over-board happiness!! (AN: LoL!!!!!) Hurriedly, I tried to look for him in the crowd. But then.I realized who was goin to sing next..(AN: hm.I forgot to say, the contestants go into the crowd until it's almost time for them to sing, then they go backstage and onto the stage. After they are done, they go back into the crowds.)  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~My pov  
  
"EXELLENT WORK, Syaoran!! Both Sakura and Syaoran are now tied for 1st place people. Now, lets bring out our next contestant. Heres....."the manager said.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ A/N: GOMEN!!!!!! I haven't updated in 4 months!!!! So here's the next chappie::::: ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ".Fate, a group of 4, Tomoyo, Eriol, Chiharu, and Yamazaki! Give it up for their song, Beauty and the Beast, by Jump 5!!" announced the announcer.  
  
Tomoyo, Eriol, Chiharu, and Yamazaki came onto the stage, and started to sing:  
  
Tale as old as time True as it can be Barely even friends Then somebody bends Unexpectedly Just a little change Small to say the least Both a little scared Neither one prepared Beauty and the Beast  
  
Ever just the same Ever a surprise Ever as before Ever just as sure As the sun will rise  
  
Tale as old as time Tune as old as song Bittersweet and strange Finding you can change Learning you were wrong Certain as the sun Rising in the east Tale as old as time Song as old as rhyme Beauty and the Beast  
  
Tale as old as time Song as old as rhyme Beauty and the Beast  
  
Tomoyo concluded with "This song is dedicated to Sakura and Syaoran, for their not so expected love for one another." And lead the 4 to leave the stage. The judges gave their total score of 38. ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ An hour later "well, folks! This has been a great competition, and now, lets present the awards!! To Naoko, for 'once upon a december', I award her 3rd place, with a score of 35! To Fate, I present them 2nd prize for 'beauty and the beast', with a score of 38! And to Syaoran and Sakura, I present them 1st prize, both with perfect scores! Unfortunately, we weren't planning to give TWO 1st prizes, so we'll send you the tickets by next week, just tell us where you two want to go, and when. Now, we need to end this night so, why not come on up and sing a duet, Sakura and Syaoran?"  
  
They walked up, and waited for their cue of the song, At The Beginning.  
  
Sy: We were strangers starting out on a journey  
  
Never dreaming what we'd have to go through  
  
Now here we are and I'm suddenly standing  
  
At the beginning with you Sa: No one told me I was going to find you  
  
Unexpected what you did to my heart  
  
When I lost hope you were there to remind me  
  
Both: This is the start  
  
And life is a road and I wanna keep going  
  
Love is a river I wanna keep flowing  
  
Life is a road now and forever wonderful journey Sy: I'll be there when the world stops turning  
  
I'll be there when the storm is through  
  
In the end I wanna be standing  
  
At the beginning with you We were strangers on a crazy adventure  
  
Sa: Never dreaming how our dreams would come true  
  
Both: Now here we stand unafraid of the future  
  
At the beginning with you Both: And life is a road and I wanna keep going  
  
Love is a river I wanna keep flowing  
  
Life is a road now and forever wonderful journey I'll be there when the world stops turning  
  
I'll be there when the storm is through  
  
In the end I wanna be standing  
  
At the beginning with you I knew there was somebody somewhere  
  
Like me alone in the dark  
  
Now I know my dream will live on  
  
I've been waiting so long  
  
Nothing's gonna tear us apart And life is a road and I wanna keep going  
  
Love is a river I wanna keep flowing  
  
Life is a road now and forever wonderful journey I'll be there when the world stops turning  
  
I'll be there when the storm is through  
  
In the end I wanna be standing  
  
At the beginning with you Life is a road and I wanna keep going  
  
Love is a river I wanna keep going on Sy: Starting out on a journey Both: Life is a road and I wanna keep going  
  
Love is a river I wanna keep flowing  
  
In the end I wanna be standing  
  
At the beginning with you Slowly, both their voices faded away as the song came to an end. The audience were moved by the song and their passion into it. Slowly, they started clapping until it was a full standing ovation. Sakura blushed onstage, and Syaoran smiled a little.  
  
He walked next to Sakura, and said,"aishiteri, my cherry blossom" as he looked at her face lovingly.  
  
"Aishiteri, my wolf." Sakura replied as he bent down to kiss her lips. The kiss was long, a special momentum and blissful and passionate moment, especially as Tomoyo recorded for future flashback memories. ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Well, what do you think? They both win first prizes, ending with a duet and a long kiss. *sigh* this story is about to end soon. I'm thinking about writing an epilogue after this. what do u think? Good idea? Bad idea? Good chappie? Bad chappie? Tell me what u think by pressing that little 'go' button down there!! Ja, Azn Sakura angel 


End file.
